


Look Inside

by thegillovnyway



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, miss subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: What if David had dedicated Miss Subways to Gillian?





	Look Inside

The sun is beginning to hide behind buildings when Gillian gets home. There’s a feeling of having forgotten something as she unlocks the door. There are no children circling her, tugging at her hand or jacket. She’s alone for the weekend while the boys spend it with their father. Her home is blissfully quiet as she steps inside. Piper took the dog; she texted her earlier to let her know. Gillian is truly alone. She sighs deeply, a small smile sneaking up on her. She could call Peter and ask him to come over, but… she decides against it. It takes her a moment to see the small brown package on the dresser. She takes it into her hands, stares at it. There’s no return address. Piper must have accepted it. Gillian stares at her name written by someone else; the handwriting is almost as familiar as her own. She tears into the paper and lets out a long breath when she holds David’s newest book in her hands.

He promised to get her one the last time they saw each other. That was months ago. Months in which she tried not to think about him. Not too much, anyway. Right in the middle of the cover, right under the woman’s smile is a green post-it reading ‘look inside’. Her hand is unsteady as she opens the cover. She wills herself not to scan the whole page. The dedication to his children is a given. It makes her smile, makes her remember why she likes, no, loves, this man so much. Too much, sometimes. Then, at the bottom of the page in the most unconventional way, is another dedication: For G. For Everything. Her breath catches and makes her lungs burn. This can’t be true, can't… her finger traces the words. They’re written there. A forever sentiment. She asked him for one, once. 'I need more’, her younger self had said, almost pleaded. There it was. The more. His dedication to her for the whole world to see.

Gillian takes the book into the kitchen. She makes herself a tea as she needs something to calm her nerves. She glances at her phone, but it’s quiet and neither buzzes nor blinks. David will wait for her. Her hands are not able to type now, her mind not able to find the words. So she takes his words instead. Gillian starts reading. The pages fly by and she is certain she hears him whisper the words into her ear. Reading his words, she feels him by her side. She is not alone tonight. Not for one second. She reads, reads and only stops to make another tea, to use the toilet. Her eyes burn as she tackles the last few pages. She stops before she catches the finale lines, unable to let go just yet. But then she does. She sighs, smiles, laughs and cries. David, she whispers loudly. It’s a curse, it’s a thank you. Gillian takes her phone and stares at the tiny blinking cursor. There are millions of things she could tell him. A billion even. But her fingers type a simple 'thank you. For everything’. She hits enter before she can think too much about it. Gillian leaves the phone on the counter and leaves the kitchen. She stops once when it buzzes. David will wait; he can wait. Her emotions are too high, her walls too far down. If she reads his words now then… Gillian turns off the light and leaves the phone. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
